Yugioh Meme
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: gemshipping, Deathshipping, Fractureshipping mainly gemshipping though. But I warn you, fluffy stuff and bloody cannibalism. And I love to make Ryou the seme and make him all scary so enjoy sleeping after this! :D rated due to blood


**Yugioh Meme! :D**

_Made by Bayleef- on DeviantART_

_Meme done by Shadowsgirl4vr on FanFiction and Shadowsgirl09 on DeviantART_

**Starting with the obvious; who's your fav Yu-gi-oh Character?**

Me: The Great King of Thieves, Akefia! And Ryou too…Bakura a little…I just love all three of the silly white haired boys! :D 

**What would happen if you and this character met?**

Akefia: AHHH! QUIT STALKING ME!

Me: NEVER! :D

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

_(Vocaloid)_

"Noo! Ryou don't die!" Bakura screamed as the executer made the axe and Ryou's neck meet together. But Ryou's last words echoed through Bakura's head, _"Oh look, it's time for the snack."_ It wasn't even Ryou's own words. They were the words of Bakura. The ones he said right after Ryou had informed him that city with the town Marik was in was destroyed. "Oh god…what have I done…" Bakura mumbled to himself while he saw around him millions of people who were cheering for the death of 'Bakura'. Bakura then ran away. Hoping somewhere else, they would accept him or not recognize him as the Prince of the evil city.

_If you don't know what song that was from then here it is and go on Youtube with a box of tissues next to you because I admit that this song is f*cking sad: Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine. Honestly I was tempted to do the songs: Candy Addict or Stalker. But my iPod is playing Servant of Evil so I'm not in a creepy mood :(_

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Gemshipping! F*CK YEAH! But I also like: Bakushipping, Geminishipping, Deathshipping, and Fractureshipping, and don't forget Criptonshipping and Sickleshipping. Sorry Angst and Thiefshipping, you are just not what I love.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Akefia then bent down a little and kissed Ryou while the clock stroke midnight and the fireworks of New Years went off around them. Akefia then pulled away and said, "I have seen many jewels and treasures before, but never have I've seen a treasure as beautiful as you… I love you…" "I love you too…" Ryou blushed.

_Ra that is too freggin fluffy…:P but what Akefia said is true, the reason why it's called GEMshipping is because he would have to picture Ryou as a gem. So…_

**What would their first date be like?**

_**[CENSOR]**_

_Sorry guys but I can't pull myself to write that type of stuff :(_

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

[Deathshipping ]

"Ryou your clothes are too small for you and I feel stupid!" Marik complained. "Yeah but the author is forcing us to do this so…" Ryou smiled. "Wait…you just want to wear my cape don't you!" Marik said. "Maybe…" Ryou said with a guilty smile. "If you weren't cute I would totaly be stealing my cape back…" Marik mumbled.

_Fail… It's hard to write deathshipping…But I don't blame Ryou, I want to wear Marik's cape too! XD_

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Marik then slowly crept up behind Ryou and tapped him on the left shoulder. As soon as Ryou turned his head to the left Marik went to the right and took the Change of Heart card and ran like hell. Ryou then noticed Marik running away and saw that the Change of Heart was gone. His eyes then became all watery and started crying really loudly. "RYOU WHATS WRONG?" Bakura and Akefia panicked in unison as they came into the room. Ryou then pointed towards the direction Marik ran off and cried, "MARIK TOOK MY CHANGE OF HEART CARD!" Bakura and Akefia then pulled out a gun and knife and stalked towards the blonde Egyptian that was hiding under his bed.

Ten minutes later…

Akefia and Bakura then came back covered in blood and came up to Ryou. Akefia then gave Ryou his card back (even though that had a little blood on the darker side of the picture).

Meanwhile…

Marik slowly crept from under his bed and laid himself on the bed and was in so much pain that he'd rather be in the SHADOW RELM! That was the last time he stole ANYTHING from the little white haired angel.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"Wow, that dollie looks a lot like me!" Atem said as he stared at the white haired boy that was stabbing a doll. "Really? I never noticed…" Akefia said before he continued to stab the small doll that was in his hands. Akefia then smiled as he cut the tricolor hair off the doll. _Take that stupid Pharaoh!_

_Pffft! I tried so hard not to make this Casteshipping. I honestly hate that pairing but it's so easy to accidently write it! DX_

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

_I love all but Yami, Atem, and Yuugi so that's what I'm going to write about XD Pairings: kinda Fractureshipping…_

"We're going to go to the meat section to get a lot of steak ok Yodunshi!" Bakura said as him and Marik ran off. "*sigh* ok fine…" Ryou sighed and looked at what else they needed. "Ryou! WE NEED CHOCOLATE! SO I'M GOING TO GO GET IT OK!" Malik said hyperly as he too ran off. "Looks like it's just me and Akefia…" Ryou sighed. "And what's wrong with me?" Akefia said as he put the cart some Doritos. "Nothing…" Ryou sighed.

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Just a bad dream Seto, just a horrible dream…" Seto said as he squeezed his blue eyes plushie.

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"I bet you I can beat you at DDR!" Akefia said to Ryou as he poked Ryou's forehead. "ok but if I win you are the Uke for a whole week!" Ryou smirked. "Fine! And if I win you have to do whatever I say for a whole week!" Akefia said. He knew he could beat Ryou since it looked like it was just like dodging knives.

_Ten minutes later_

"HOW DID I LOOSE?" Akefia yelled as he looked at the screen as it flashed that Ryou won. "Come one Akefia! I have tons of ideas for this week!" Ryou smirked as he pulled the tall Egyptian away.

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

_Full Course for Candy Addicts by Miku Append_

_WARNING: Scary Ryou, blood, cannibalism, and Akefia looking like a total Uke._

"Akefia…can't you see that I love you?" Ryou said to the man that was strapped down to the table in front of him. "What do you plan on doing to me…?" Akefia asked in fear. "I plan to make it so we can be together forever!" Ryou smiled sweetly as he held a knife up. Ryou then smiled insanely and cut each of Akefia's fingers off. He giggled as Akefia screamed in total pain. "I love you…" Ryou smiled before placing one of Akefia's fingers in his mouth. Akefia then knew exactly what Ryou meant by, 'Together Forever' and screamed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear him and save him. Unfortunately, Ryou already dealt with that problem.

_Ok so for some reason I have a total fettish for seme!Ryou and Uke!Akefia. And I love freggin scary Ryou so that is what you get for giving me that song iPod! XD BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! FEAR MY FETTISH GEMSHIPPING FANS! XD I AM SOO HYPER! XD_

**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**

_Anyone who loves to torture the Yugioh characters just as much as I do!_


End file.
